Color Blind
by Mamacita
Summary: Mimi shows Joe the other side of the sea. I love Mimoe! Thank you for all the reviews I've been getting. I haven't got one negative feed. I'll take the first 5 requests I get, and write you each a story of your choice! (Mimoe kix ass!!)


Colour Blind  
rated PG-14  
Summary: Mimi shows Joe the other side of the sea...  
  
  
They were walking.....Just wandering...down a sandy moonlit beach. Palmon and Gatomon Gommamon  
scampered ahead of them, scattering sand and the odd shell in their midst. Joe was grouchy,  
tired and ready to fall over. Mimi, usually the more avid whiner, seemed oddly complacent.   
Seeking to fill the ever pressing silence that shrouded them both, Joe broke the night air with  
a sigh. "My feet hurt..." Mimi glanced at him, smiling at the blue haired boy with a mona lisa  
grin. "They'll feel better in the morning." Joe shook his blue head vehemently. "Nope. Tomorrow  
they'll be even worse. They'll cramp up and feel like I've been walking on broken glass."   
Mimi said nothing, only turned back to the sky. Joe followed her gaze into nothingness, and  
felt neglected by his pretty companion. "Uh, I'm sleepy, and my allergies are getting worse."  
He winced inwardly, feeling like he was 4, not 14. "Ok Joe, we can sleep over there." He looked  
in the direction Mimi pointed. A small, cliff side enclosure housed soft grass, and was sheltered  
from above by the trees. All in all, it was an ideal spot to sleep. "Let's just get there before  
I faint." Mimi said nothing, only looked at Joe, before turning away with a soft giggle. Looking  
back to whatever held such intense interest. Joe sighed, wondering what could be so fascinating,  
but not wanting to disturb her with his false nagging.  
They were set up quickly, with not much to use as equipment, their digimon curled up close  
to the fire Joe had confidently built. Mimi carefully left the sleeping spot she had chosen and   
approached the cliff. Just as she thought. Beautiful. The moonlight glimmered like a glowing  
pearl resting on ebony velvet, the stars strewn like dew drop diamonds across the nights fabric.  
Sighing contentedly, she sat, spreading her skirts around her in an effort to get more comfortable.  
Mimi twirled a strand of chestnut hair around her hand, and leaned her elbows on her knees.   
resting her face in her small hands, she stared at the luminescent orb poised in the sky, and   
tried to sort through her thoughts. the others were gone, journeying onward, and...She smiled  
gently, and thought of her blue haired hero. Skittish, lonley, a hypochondriac and a constant  
pessimist, Joseph Kido was definitly not the go get 'em, rough and tumble knight and shining armor  
that the world was accostumed to. But, he was wonderful. He had obviously had a hard childhood,  
and was suffering inside...She brought her knees up, wary of the wind and her skirt, and rested   
her chin on her knees. Joe was so sad inside...Something was hurting within him. She sighed.  
Her bright topaz eyes filling with tears. She shouldn't be so sensitive. Joe didm't want her  
pity. But when she looked at him, a sharp ache always grew within her chest, and her breathing   
quickened. He really was just as good looking as Tai and Matt, you just had to look beyond the  
glasses and whining. He didn't flaunt it like most guys.....Mimi bit her lower lip, frowning at the  
stars. Maybe Joe didn't know how cute he was...He always seemed jumpy around girls, not sauve like  
Matt or obnoxious like Tai...funny...Joe was a hero inside, he just needed to relize it. She thought  
about Sora, and the way she looked at Joe...odd. It was like she liked Tai AND Joe AND Matt...  
But, Mimi smiled sadly...Joe had this way about him, a way of seeing things, that set him apart from   
the others. Joe was like some tragic romantic, like a wonderful Romeo without a Juliet. Her sparkling  
eyes turned from the sky to the crashing sea below her. Joe had a way of looking at her, of staring  
down at her from behind those big glasses, that made her want to cry...Mimi gathered herself  
into a smaller ball. Those beautiful dark eyes, fringed with charcoal lashes, a crime to keep behind  
those frames, made her feel infinitly soft and wanted. The longing she sometimes glimpsed within those  
glittering eyes was enough to make a girl swoon, if only more girls would look, they'd see through the  
geekish exterior he had built around himself like a sheild. Joe could lose those glasses, change  
the sweater vests and khakhi shorts, but he didn't want to. Not yet at least. Joe was an enigma to her,  
he made her feel special and happy, just by looking at her-  
"-Mimi?"  
The girl started at the object of her musings voice. "Mind if I sit down?" Mimi nodded, and Joe sat beside   
her. "Why arean't you asleep Mimi?" Joe looked at the lovely girl beside him, searching her face for some  
thing...he didn't know what. "I dunno Joe, I was just looking at the moon..." Joe nodded. "I'll go then." He   
made to rise, but Mimi's gloved had on his arm stopped all movement. Every time she touched him it was like   
jolt of electricity. He blushed and settled down. "Joe?" He looked at her, tilting his head   
and looking at the quiet girl beside him. "Yea, Mimi?" She continued to stare at the sky. and Joe wished   
desperatly she would look at him. "Why are you so sad?" the question startled him, and he looked at Mimi oddly.  
"Mimi?" She finally turned those golden eyes to his ebony ones, and Joe was surprised at the sorrow they shone   
with. "Why are you so sad inside Joe? What happened to you?" The navy haired boy watched Mimi for a moment.   
A odd feeling causing a clench in his chest. Mimi...wanted to know? He felt an unexpected surge of pain   
cloud his thinking. Finally...somebody wanted to know what was wrong with him...somebody wanted to listen.   
Joe sniffed, embarrased to cry in front of this beautiful girl. "I..um...don't know what to tell you Mimi...  
Nobody has ever asked me that before..." Mimi surprised Joe by drawing him into a hug. "It's ok if you don't  
want to talk about it Joe. We can just sit and watch the sea." Joe sniffed again, tears trickling down his   
chin.He was so touched by this tiny females gesture, it lightened the burden he carried considerably, just by   
knowing she wanted to listen. They sat there for a few moments. Joe snuggled in Mimi's embrace as they looked   
down at the water. "Mimi....what do you see down there?" Mimi rubbed Joe's shoulder, surprised at the muscles   
she felt. "Uh, what do mean?" Joe felt so content to just be held, he sighed softly and smiled a little   
"The ocean..you've been watching it for a while...what's so interesting?" Mimi giggled, patting Joe's blue   
hair, before turning back to look at the water. "I see...a beautiful sheet of ebony..., washed by the diamond   
light of the moon...or I see...a shimmering mermaid palace...and I can almost see the mermaids leaping and   
playing...breaking the sapphire surface...or...I sometimes see angry waves of granite, like Poseidens   
army....throwing themselves into a liquid sacrifice...only to rise again...sometimes I see an emerald plain  
...and I can picture liquid flowers curling from the jade cut surface...sometimes I feel like I can walk over   
to the other side of that plain, and find an enchanted gate..maybe unlocking a hidden palace where I-"  
Mimi stopped, and giggled "Oops, silly me, I'm babbling on again. I'm sorry." Joe shook his head slowly.   
"No Mimi, that was beautiful...I wish I could see that.." Mimi looked at the downcast boy. "Why Joe, what   
do you see?" Joe smiled sadly "I..I used to be able to see things like that...I used to see beauty in   
everything...ya know? It's like when your 3, and you can't imagine anything more beautiful then your favorite   
green crayon." Joe chuckled, and wiped another tear. "Now, when I look at things, I see my mistakes, how that   
green crayon clashed with the pink one..." He heaved a sigh, forlorn and oddly ashamed "When I look at the sea  
...all I notice is how high the waves are...How cold it's gonna be..." Joe ran his hands through his   
hair. "I can't see the ocean for what it could be, only what it is." Mimi tightened her hold on him,   
pulling his hands off his face, where they had taken up residence. "Look now Joe, tell me what you see now,"   
Joe looked, attempting to invoke his lost imagination through her pretty words. "I see...the water Mimi, just   
the water." She smiled and rubbed the older boys back. "No Joe, your not trying. Look at the water, what do   
you remember when you were little? didn't you ever go to the beach?" Joe thought hard, remembering a sunlit,   
humid day at a water front with Jim. "Yea, I remember the crabs scared me...and Jim teaching me how to   
swim..." Mimi giggled. "Good! Do you remember the first time you saw the sea?" Joe thought hard for a moment,   
enlightenment dawning over his hidden, handsome face. "Yea, actually! I do!" Joe smiled. "I remember it reminded me  
of my bubblegum toothpaste...the sparkling stuff...and it smelt like a the seashells Jim brought home   
sometimes.." Joe grinned. letting Mimi's smile urge him on. "I wanted to drink it...because I figured it   
would taste like bubblegum. I was wrong." He smiled again, thinking hard for a long while. Finally, he   
spoke, slowly and carefully "Mimi...I see a fairies ebony shadow, splintered with shards of crystal   
moonlight...or an old forgotten deity, who's melted into the sea to join his fallen comrades...or I   
see an Icy wizard...casting spells on The lost city of Atlantica..." Mimi hugged Joe harder. Willing   
her warmth to help him heal. She yawned quietly, and stood, grabbing his hand and tugging the lanky boy up.   
She smiled at him, with a light in her eyes that Joe had always wanted to be lit there. A light he had only   
dreamed of. She held his hand tightly, smiling for a moment, before reaching up and kissing him gently.  
Joe was stunned and stood stalk still, his hands reaching up timidly to grasp her slender shoulders.   
After a moment of what seemed like heaven, Mimi pulled away and hugged him. Burrowing her face in   
the crook of his neck. She stayed their for a minute, lost in Joe's stunned arms, before she inched up to   
his ear. "You see Joe," Mimi sighed "Even if your not the biggest hero, you've always been mine." Mimi   
slid from his grasp, leaving Joe touching his kisssed mouth, blinking. Mimi curled up by the dimming fire,  
closing her eyes and fading into sleep. Finally Joe relaxed, easing his way towards the softly breathing Mimi.   
"You've become mine to Mimi." He whispered quietly. Before curling up around her, and closing his eyes.   
"I'll tell you everything Mimi...someday.."  
  
The End 


End file.
